The Administrative Core promotes intellectual activities, organization of venues for planning future research through seminars and retreats, and oversight of research and spending. This Core also provides the tools to work with institutions inside and outside of Harvard School of Public Health to leverage the potential of the Superfund Basic Research Program to translate the findings of our research and to promote research on mixtures, gene-environment interactions, and the movement of metals in the environment. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: Aim 1- Research- To monitor research progress, coordinate Internal Advisory Committee (Governance Committee) meetings, and foster collaborative research both within the SBRP Program and among other Harvard affiliated institutions and collaborative institutions, such as MIT;Aim 2- Communication- To foster communication between the Harvard SBRP and SBRP programs within EPA Region 1 (Dartmouth, Brown, Boston University) and agencies such as EPA, ATSDR and the Pediatric Environmental Health Subspecialty Units (PEHSUs), and to maintain close communication with the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences; Aim 3-To provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight; Aim 4- To promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings;and Aim 5- Compliance- To ensure compliance with NIH requirements for data and resource-sharing and the human and animal institutional review board requirements PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Core A, under Dr. Wright, will provide scientific leadership, insuring coordination and integration among projects and cores. Core A will provide administrative leadership directing the administration of research funds and maintaining compliance with all relevant federal regulations.